User talk:Dhalia
For previous discussions, see: Archive 1. Futurama Re-Watcharama I'm glad you found the sitenotice, I'll certainly put a link up there for the re-watcharama. What link should I use? The one you've put on your userpage (User_blog:Dhalia/Space_Pilot_3000), or if you think a User_blog:Dhalia (which would then link to all of the episodes, so that we wouldn't have to update it each week). I'm thinking the latter is probably going to be the better choice, but I thought I should double check with you before doing it. Also, I love the Good news, everyone! page. Great idea for how to show that. Ellipses485 02:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you so much, I still think it could use something more, but I thought it was an important page to have. Going through all the transcripts wasn't the highlight of my day though! :) -- Dhalia 16:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I have added it to the sitenotice and the main page, next to my blog. Just look near the top. Solar Dragon (Talk) 10:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks! I hope you are still on holiday and just checking in? Hope you're having fun. -- Dhalia 16:53, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Lyrics Mind I ask where you get the lyrics from? Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Usually from the transcripts, sometimes from infosphere, depending on how lazy I am :) -- Dhalia 17:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::So, you are stealing... Just jokin. Where else are you going to get them from anyway. I was thinking of taking it from Infosphere but decided against it just in case. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::haha :P In the case of actual quotes or scripts, there can't be any stealing, because in that case, they would have stolen it themselves! I get transcripts from here: http://www.imsdb.com/TV/Futurama.html and while they are wrong occasionally, they are pretty good and not just a Futurama fan site. -- Dhalia 19:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Look Here We have just had a very big discussion about the wikis. Could you look at this and tell me what you think about it. http://www.peelified.com/index.php?topic=18201.new#new Solar Dragon (Talk) 09:41, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I see. We'll all have to get on IRC to talk about it. -- Dhalia 14:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Congrats I have seen you have made admin status by default. "User is amazing" was what Joey wrote. Congrats. I will leave tomorrow again as I am going to my dad's for a week in Shropshire. Solar Dragon (Talk) 17:11, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I was mighty surprised myself! I hope you are having a good time, though it is nice to see you again. :) -- Dhalia 18:32, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ::I will hopefully be on a bit tomorrow until he gets here to take us away. Also today, I saw someone wearing a Bender T-Shirt with the words bite my shiny metal ass on. I want one. and, Bender's Game is coming to Sky One in 4 parts on the 30th. Yay. Great news as i can see it now. Solar Dragon (Talk) 19:49, 19 August 2009 (UTC)